Avada Kedevra
by Taffy Isabella
Summary: And with the slighest incline of Voldemort's head, a hundred green lights shot out at her, and, as they hurtled toward her, Ginny continued laughing. A HARRY GONE BAD STORY! HPGW!


_Avada Kedevra_

Summary: And with the slighest incline of Voldemort's head, a hundred green light's shot out at her, as they hurtled toward her, Ginny continued laughing. Though, the last words she was sure she imagined, the last word's she thought she heard she was sure she didnt, because the last words she heard were, "I love you, Ginny Weasley." A HARRY GONE BAD STORY! HP/GW!

Removed the added again to add this:

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't ever plan to. Would love to, but I don't.

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Man and Woman started at each other for what seemed like an enternity, finally, the fiery red head spoke.

"I loved you." She choked out, her wand pointed threatningtly.

The other Gryffindor male smirked, replying, "Guess you shouldn't have gotten so attached." He said, his smirk widening. His wand was pointed at her as well, though it looked lazy more than anything.

Ginny Weasley let out a shaky breath as she stepped closer to The Boy-Who-Turned-Dark. "How could you do this, Harry? Right when we needed you most, you turned to The Dark Side. Why, Harry... Why did you turn?" She asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, sighing, "Ginny, save the drama for the soap operas. I turned dark because it gave me power, power I beleived was impossible to acheive. That is, until now." He laughed evilly.

Ginny's eyes were brimmed with tears and she looked and him sadly and shook her head. "I loved you." She repeated. "And I thought I would marry you, I thought we would have children and live happily ever after." She whispered, her words barely audible over the spells, screams, and shouts of the battlefeild around them.

Suddenly, a man with pale skin and shining silver blond hair appeared behind Harry, smirking evilly. "Well, if it isn't Weaselette." He taunted. Ginny ignored him. She had found out a long time ago, the hard way, that if she replied, she would never forget, just always regret it. Draco's smirk widened.

Harry smiled evilly as another man appeared behind him, none other that the Dark Lord himself. He smirked as well, his cold and lifeless eyes were now dancing with mirth. Ginny didn't even notice the sounds of torture and screaming had faded away. "Look around you, Ginerva." He said. Ginny did as he told her, and barely suppressed a scream. Several body's littered the dirt of the battleground, most of them from her side, only a few were Death Eaters.

When she turned her head back, she realised that now the remaining Death Eater's were standing behind Harry, Draco, and Voldemort, their masks pulled up to reveal their faces.

She couldn't supress a laugh, for her, it was all over. No more could be done, and she didn't even break down crying, she just stood there, laughing.

Voldemort looked surprised, to say the least. As did the rest of them. "Ginny, why are you laughing when you know it's all over?" Harry asked, his voice shocked, though cold.

Ginny managed to choke out words through her maniac laughing. "Because that's just it... It's all over. If I'm going to die, I might as well die laughing." She had said.

Draco and many of the Death-Eaters had cocked an eyebrow. Harry gave her a lifeless look, and Voldemort was smirking. "Why are you smirking, Tom?" She whispered. She had finally managed to stop laughing for a moment.

"Ginerva... I will offer you one last chance. Join me, and you will not die. If you join me, Ginerva, you would have power you never dreamed possible."

Ginny started laughing again, chocking out through her fits of laughter, she had said, "I'll never join you, Tom."

And with the slighest incline of Voldemort's head, a hundred green light's shot out at her, as they hurtled toward her, Ginny continued laughing.

Though, the last words she was sure she imagined, the last word's she thought she heard she was sure she didnt, because the last words she heard were, "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

Like it? Despise it? Please R/R, it's appreciated!


End file.
